


Comfortable

by flickawhip



Category: British Singers RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Toyah returns.





	Comfortable

“Jen? You have a guest... and I’m going out...”

Phantom’s call was almost an invite even as she left. 

Jenny soon emerged from the room that Phantom had given her when she chose to move into the lair almost full-time. She was, however, a little surprised that someone had come to see her on their own. 

“Toy? You okay?”

Toyah had nodded, still clearly shivering. 

“You guys need to fix that leak...”

“The pool passageway?”

“Mhm.”

Jenny had sighed softly, moving to find a towel before settling on the sofa, pulling a stool in front of her and making it clear she expected Toyah to sit. They had sat in silence for a while before Jenny had almost completely towelled off Toyah’s hair.

“You have got to be more careful Toy...”

“Yes ma’am.”

Toyah’s retort was mild, but teasing. 

“Oh shut up... come on, let’s go to bed...”


End file.
